


Do you think because I have a career as a cold-blooded assassin I am not a romantic woman? . (Love letter)

by NataliaRizzari



Series: I still think we should go to Alaska, Eve [2]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alaska, Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Emotional Sex, F/F, Fantasizing, Fingerfucking, Inspired by Poetry, Lesbian Sex, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, Love Letters, Made For Each Other, One Shot, Oral Sex, POV Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Romance, Short & Sweet, Soft Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaRizzari/pseuds/NataliaRizzari
Summary: Villanelle is in Alaska.She is texting and emailing Eve.She fantasies about having sex with her.Eve Polastri has made her a little soft.Do you think because I have a career as a cold-blooded assassin I am not a romantic woman? I desire you since the first time I met you. Our naked bodies, looking for warmth and love. You know that I wanted to feel loved from eternity
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: I still think we should go to Alaska, Eve [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965865
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21
Collections: Eve and Villanelle





	Do you think because I have a career as a cold-blooded assassin I am not a romantic woman? . (Love letter)

Hi, partner! 

I hope you are sleeping at this moment... I sent you numerous audios because I want you to hear my voice when you start your day. 

What are you doing if you’re not with me or thinking about me?

Is almost 10 pm here, as redundant as it is to say that is so cold in Alaska, I don't find another word to describe how it is to be without you. Eve, the night is cold and is shutting down the light of the universe, and I miss you desperately. Only the fire between us illuminates my existence. 

I have to tell you this, baby: 

Every time we made love I couldn't sleep because I was looking at your beautiful face, relaxed and peaceful. I cherished your stunning expression. I calmed your body and your emotions with my skin and my passion.

Besides, I didn't want to fall asleep because I snore. I know you noticed, Eve. however, it was our first time together. Do you think because I have a career as a cold-blooded assassin I am not a romantic woman? I desire you from the first time I see you. You know darling, I craved for love from what it feels like an eternity. 

I wanted our encounter to be special, as special as you are.

Last time we talk we couldn't resist and we fuck each other, yes Eve Polastri is so good at sexting. I can not sleep I want you, baby. I need our naked bodies, looking for warmth and love. My fantasy Is a continuation from our session today. Feel me with you, stroking your beautiful hair while you read this:

The bed we share is very comfortable and we are cuddling. I want to feel pleasure and I need you to be with me while I orgasm. You are extraordinary darling, you have to know that. 

I kiss your body. you're soft and sweet and I can't get enough of you. I think we lose track of the time for a little bit. I open my eyes and I find my head between your exposed breasts so I start licking your hard nipples. 

I feel how your body reacts and I can hear you moaning. I rub your clit, slowly and you're very sensitive. I keep licking and sucking your tits. We're touching each other and feels so good. My heart starts racing faster and I know that I want you again but this time I desire you in my mouth. 

You sit in my face. My tongue has never felt this soft. I'm savoring you moving over my face while I have a vibrator on my clit. I like intense stimulation darling. Keep moving baby. I'm going to come with you in my mouth. And yes... My legs start shaking. You use my face as your sex toy. 

I'm yours. Nobody has pleasured you the way I do. I know what you want, exactly how you want it. 

You're letting yourself go. My tongue feels almost incredible, so smooth and expert.

I want to dance around your sex with my tongue and be inside of you in every way imaginable. I push so hard inside you.

The sensation is so completely indefinable. I built up a steady rhythm as you pushed yourself back to let my tongue and fingers get deeper, going inside out as hard and as fast as I could. 

Making love to you, with slow and soft movements. I touch you and I tremble in your legs, and our eyes melt. 

A few minutes later, I finally understand that the quiet warm waves of our bodies, finally meet a perfect place to exist. 

You reinvent all my senses, one by one. The Intense waves of pleasure are mixed with our wetness. Your voice. Our skin. My fingers through your hair. 

The day enters slowly, to brighten the room. Your legs slightly open, sweet like a dessert, weak after the night and the tremors. I kiss your ear and caress your entire back until my hand get lost.

l look at you asleep, and senseless and simple and beautiful and luminous.

I love how Eve Polastri has made me soft.


End file.
